Skylanders: Dualement Army
Skylanders Dualement Army is another game in the Skylanders series, where all the core Skylanders are given a secondary element. There are 16 Omnimental generals who have a solid element but can change element temporarily. The secondary special Skylanders are the Surge Strikers, 17 Core Sized Skylanders with a primary or secondary element of Electric. Trappable villians return and also have two Elements. Gameplay Like all of the previous Skylanders games the game is an Action-Adventure game, with a few minors parts in gameplay is change, for example, Skylanders are slightly faster and slightly more accurate in combat. Dual Elemental zones are back, being one zone for every combination meaning there are 64 dual elemental zone spread though the game some of them in the massive hub world- The Dualeverse. Levels are slightly short than Psychic's levels but not by a noticable amount. There are 51 Levels in the campaign game making it have quite a lenghty campaign. The game has 25 Bosses. The game has three main settings- Skylands (16 Levels), The Dualeverse (25 Levels) and Asemetro City (10 Levels). The Levels are short and quick but there are a lot of them, making it by far the longest campaign. Skylanders Dualement Cores The Dualement Cores are just like any core skylanders except they have two elements. In their poster they are displayed in a table with the rows being their primary element and the columns being their secondary elements. Some of the existing Skylanders such as Terrafin and Voodood have been given secondary elements despite being returning. Omnimental Generals Omnimental Generals have secondary Elements to but can change them at will. This can be done in three ways. The First is the wheel. Omnimental Generals can spin the wheel for a random element (Exept Surge). The second is the player can pick one themselves. The third is they can set it to automatically change when the favored element of a certain zone has changed. List of Omnimental Generals Here is a list of the default Omnimental General names, as they are human, they come with default human names but can be changed to the players desire. #Magic Monach. #Earth King. #Water Queen. #Fire Lord. #Tech Master. #Undead Duchess. #Air Cheif. #Life Emporess. Story Quite recently a group of business people from Earth who has kids who loved Skylanders, proposed that Skylanders should be banned from the world as they believe it to be warping the kids' minds and wanting them to spend money. Having their Kids being obsessed with Skylanders, they protested againt their parents wishes to have it banned. One day at a meeting one of the assistants notified the eight business people that they have discovered what appears to be a real life Portal of Power. The 8 went to go check out the scene, beleiving it was a hoax they got on the Portal of Power and just one them was about to anounce that it was fake, they were teleported to Skylanders. When they got there they were greeted by Mabu. At first they hated the Mabu and Skylands but over time they became more lighthearted and came love Skylands until they got in contact with Eon and arranged to form an army of Skylanders that would be solely for good purposes. Surge Strikers Surge Strikers are the Secondary Special Skylanders that introduce the Element of Surge. They are the games replacement of Lightcores as they are Lightcore and they are the size of Cores. Story One day an Electric golem known as Hit Strike was doing a tactical mission against Drow Spies. It was a solo mission and it wasn't going so well and got captured. He was taken prisoner and eventually rescued by a group of Skylanders, greatful, he proposed that he should join their team. The other Skylanders accepted him and thugh he was quite good. Soon he recruited more to join the team. Recruits included Zap. Zap became a well respected member of the team and proposed that Hit Strike would come up with a name. When he decided, he chose the name "Surge Strikers" They were soon approched by the Omniment Generals and invated to join the Dualement Army. Lightlanders Lightlanders are a group of Skylanders who possess Light Powers. They are exclusive to the Tablet version of the game and still cost real money although they are cheap costing 3-4 Dollars each, just under a quater of the price of a normal core. Since they are exclusive to the mobile version they do not have figurines. Limited Edition Surge Omnimental General The Limited Edition Omnimental General is called the Surge Overlord. He comes with the adventure pack- Tactical Strike. Story In the story of Dualement Army, the Omniment Generals have a mojor role in the story while also being playable. There are also more portal masters such as Nick Stratburn who debuted in the previous game who appears again as the Skylanders are gathers portal masters to give Eon his physical body back. Levels #City Raid (Asemetro 1) #Soda Labs (Boss 1 Dr. Neo Cortex) #Redlight Subway #Elevator Crisis #Shell-Clover Beach (Dualeverse 1) #Flip Fin Cove #Tower Falls #The Great Bridge (Boss 2: Gulper) #Spring Cleaning (Boss 2.5: Giant Gulper) Storyline TBA Category:Skylanders Category:Poseidon133 Category:Games Category:Activision Category:Action-Adventure